October 31st
by NarcissaMalfoy1119
Summary: People's reflections on the night of Lilly and James deaths
1. PROLOG: Halloween

**_Hey everyone! So, I came up with this idea while reading SS and I love it! Hopefully you'll all love it too! Enjoy! _**

**_~Cissa_**

* * *

A cool wind scattered the newly fallen leaves and shook the branches the trees outside the Potter's window. From outside the voices of children rang out happy and excited as they went door to door begging for sweats. All was right with the world…for now.

James Potter smiled as he watched his son Harry, dressed in baby sized quidditch robes, fly around the living room on a toy broomstick. Lilly had insisted on getting Harry all dressed up for Halloween despite the fact that she couldn't take him out trick-or-treating.

Lilly entered the room carrying a giant dish of candy. She smiled as she saw her saw her son enjoying himself and settled herself next to her husband.

"He's a real ship off the old block," she said, laughing and giving James a kiss on the cheek.

"It's true," said James, not trying to hide his pride, "but she's got his mothers gorgeous eyes."

Laughing, the two proud parents continued eating candy and watching their son. After about an hour James suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide with fear.

"What was that?" he said, "It sounded like the gate opening."

"I'm sure it was just the wind," Lilly said. Suddenly the door knob rattled and red light showed through the keyhole.

"Lilly, it's him! Take Harry and run!" James yelled, jumping to his feet, "I'll try and hold him off."

He looked at his wife, begging her with his eyes to listen to him and not fight. They stared at each other for a split second than Lilly nodded and snatched Harry from the broom. Harry scrunched up his face and began wailing, but Lilly ignored the cries as she ran upstairs.

Knowing he would never see his wife and son again, James stood upright and faced the door with his wand out. Suddenly there was a giant burst of red light and the door blew off its hinges. Standing in the doorway was a giant figure clothed in a black cloak. It was Voldemort.

"Ah, Potter!" Voldemort said, laughing his cold, cruel laugh, "Happy to see me?"

"Not really Tom, so why don't you just turn around and go home?"

More laughter, "I'm afraid I can't do that Potter. I've come for your son and I'm not leaving till I kill him."

"You'll have to kill me first!"

"Very well. Have it your way," Voldemort laughed and raised his wand, pointing it at James.

_Good bye my dearest Lilly. I love you. _was James last thought before the flash of green light and the darkness.

...

Tears were streaming down Lilly's face as she ran upstairs with Harry. She would never see James again and the thought alone was enough to break her heart. She ran into the nursery and locked the door behind her. Setting the still screaming Harry in his crib she sat in the rocking chair and put her head in her hands.

_Come on Lilly, think! How am I supposed to get out of here with out him seeing?_

_But do you really want to live without James_ another voice inside her said. _I don't want to live without James, but I must…for Harry's sake. _

Again, the horrible sound of the doorknob rattling rang through the night. Knowing it was too late, Lilly grabbed Harry and held him tight in her arms, determined to make a stand.

The door opened and in came Voldemort, his wand outstretched and his red eyes livid.

"Stand aside you stupid girl!" he hissed

"Not Harry! Please not Harry! Take me instead, just don't…"

"Silence! Stand aside you stupid girl or you'll go the same way as your husband!"

"So be it…"

Voldemort raised the wand and pointed it right at Lilly Potter.

_I'll be seeing you soon my love_ was the last thing Lilly Potter ever thought in this life.

...

Voldemort laughed his cold, cruel, unforgiving laugh as he turned to face the now orphaned Harry Potter. Now that the parents were gone destroying this little brat would be easy.

He raised his wand for the third and final time that evening and uttered the words that had killed countless others. There was another flash of green light, than suddenly, pain! Pain beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of all time, succumbed to the pain and the darkness.


	2. The Shadow Unleashed

**Hey everyone! So, here's chapter two, all from Voldemorts point of view! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and after making you cry last chapter, I hope this one makes you roll on the floor laughing. Enjoy!**

**~Cissa **

* * *

What…what happened? How did I get on the floor? Where am I? Why do I feel so…so…weak? Wait, it's all coming back to me... the Potters! I have just succeeded in killing Lilly and James Potter! Ha Ha Ha, revenge is sweat! Finally, after three attempts at trying to kill them…finally, I…have…WON!

But their son…yes, it's coming back to me now. I killed the worthless mother and turned on the son, I took out my wand and then…ugh, come on Tom, think! What happened next? I…I said the spell and then…and then…pain! Pain beyond anything I had ever experienced before in my life. It was like…like my soul had been ripped from my body. You don't think…no, it's impossible. I couldn't have made a horcrux without meaning to…could I? Not to self: look up for information on horcruxes when I get back to the Malfoy's.

Ahh! What are those lights? They keep flashing red and blue and red and blue and red and …Ahh! Stupid muggle contraption. When I take over the world those flashing lights will be the first things to go. First though, I must find out what exactly what they are. They're coming from outside…better open this window to get a closer look…Ahh! What is this vile magic! My hand…it's…gone! It's just…smoke! What if…oh no, oh please no!

I must find a mirror, but where? Aha! Potters room. A vain, conceited, pompus, arrogant fool like him must have a mirror in his bedroom. Let me see, which way? Was it a left than a right, or a right than a left? Ah, here it is. Let me see…here's a mirror…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's all gone! Mt feet, my hands, my toes, my fingers, my body…everything! Even my face…oh my beautiful, beautiful face…is gone! But how…how did this happen? What kind of evil magic could have done this? Dumbledore! I'm sure he had something to do with this catastrophe! He always has that look in his eye as if he was planning something like this. Now I know why I never liked him…

Okay Tom, relax. Breath in…breathe out…breath in…breath out…breath, oh this is ridiculous! It never worked when my psychiatrist told me it would help with my anger issues and it certainly isn't going to work now! Now think Tom, really think, how did this happen? It must have been when I cursed the Potter brat…it did hurt…yeah! I bet that's it.

Now the question is why did my cursing the brat cause this to happen? Hmmm…I'll have to see that prophecy! There must have been something Snape missed when he spied for me. I can't exactly waltz into the department of mysteries though. For one thing, I'm me. For another, I'm smoke. Looks like step one is to get my body back by some extremely complicated, dark magical means.

To do that, I'll first have to get out of here without those flashing lights seeing me…wait, I'm invisible so the flashing lights seeing me should be no problem. But still, how to get out…I can't grab the door…this could be problematic…wait a minute! If I'm basically a ghost that I should be able to slide through the crack under the door. Let me give it a try…and…success! Ha! Take that you stupid door! That's right, I win, you loose! Ha ha ha…oh my, I'm loosing my mind as well as my body. Come on Tom, snap out of it! Now think, where to go from here. Hmmm…somewhere out of the country would be nice…preferably somewhere dark with lots of snakes…I got it! Albania here I come!


	3. A Dog's Lament

**Hey everyone. So sorry it's taken me a while to post again. Anyways , here's everyone's favorite canine Sirius! **

**~Cissa**

* * *

I've been waiting for this day for a long time. James and Lilly had gone into hiding a year ago and I hadn't seen them since. Dumbledore's orders. He wanted to make sure they were safe before he let any other people know where they were. He said that I could go and see them on Halloween, and that's today. He told me their address in Godrics Hallow last night and now I'm on my way there.

We were going to have such a good time tonight. I would get to play with Harry again, we would watch scary movies, and eat some of Lilly's amazing cooking. I tell ya, if James hadn't married her I would've just for her cooking skills.

Riding down the village's one street on my bike I enjoy watching all the kids running around gathering candy. Halloween was always my favorite holiday as a kid and watching them brought back sweet memories of running around all night with James getting as much candy as possible. I quickened my pace, more eager than ever to see my friends. Here's there street…there's the, WHAT THE HECK!

Half the house is blown away…gone…destroyed. This must be some trick of James. Yeah, that's it, a trick. He knew I would be coming and decided to play a trick on me like old times. But Lilly…she'd never do this…she never played a trick in her life…at least…not on me. She plays tricks on James though…but never me.

People…muggles….are starting to crowed around the house, yelling about calling 911…whatever that is. If this is a trick, it has to be the most elaborate one James has ever played. Besides, the charm would only be lifted if…if…they were…dead.

My bike drops to the ground as I run into the group of people. I can hear a baby wailing…Harry probably…and then I see…the body. James…lying face down in the living room…dead. I stood there in complete and total as I tried to register the fact that my best friend was dead. For some reason my brain just couldn't get around the fact that he was gone…and never coming back. Lilly was probably dead too, but I couldn't see the body.

There was only one person I knew who could've done all this…one person who wanted Lilly and James dead…Voldemort. And if Voldemort did this than that means that someone had to have told him the location of their hiding place. Dumbledore, Wormtail, and me were the only three who knew where they were hiding. I know I didn't tell, I'm almost positive Dumbledore didn't do it, and that leaves…Wormtail. I can't believe he would do something like this! To his best friend! That's lower than low…it's…rat like!

Anger…fierce, strong, uncontrollable anger…shoots through my body as I stare at the house and my friends body. Immediately my mind hatches a plan…a plan of revenge. I turn around and am about to leave when I see a huge form come up behind all the people. Hagrid! I shout out to him and run over to talk with him. Maybe he knows more of what happened. I ask him and he tells me exactly what I had already figured out, that Voldemort had come and murdered my friends.

He than says he has to go and get Harry…bring him to Dumbledore…needs a distraction. I tell him I can provide a distraction, but he needs to be quick. He assures me he'll be fine and shrinks back into the shadows. Now…a distraction…what to do…what to do…man, if only James was here! He was a lot better at coming up with schemes than I was. Hey, some kid dropped his monster mask…that's it! I'll have to use magic, but I'll be headed to Azkaban anyways…yeah…let's do it. I just have to levitate the mask and…yes! Ha ha ha, look at them run! Too funny. There's Hagrid again, and this time he's carrying a little bundle in his arms. Harry…I beg Hagrid to let me take him, but he refuses on Dumbledores orders…curse Dumbledore! The boy is my responsibility! I'm his Godfather for goodness sake! I lend Hagrid my bike, as that seams to be all I can do. Now it's time to do a little rat catching…


	4. The Traitors Tail

**_Hey everyone! Special thanks to all of you out there who have read my story and enjoyed it thusfar. I hope to continue to entertain you as much as is within my power. Now, without futher ado...here's PETER! _**

**_~Cissa_**

* * *

I can't pinpoint the exact moment I decided to join the Death Eaters and subject myself to the Dark Lords will. Maybe it was during my time at Hogwarts when the war was a mere rumor, a death here, a disappearance there. Maybe it was when I graduated and the war was going full force with many wizards and muggles dieing daily. If I had to pick the exact moment when I gave my soul to the devil though I would have to say it was the day my mother died. I couldn't do anything to help her and she just slipped away. From the moment on I vowed I would do everything in my power to protect those I cared about and keep them from dieing. So, when Voldemort started going after my friends I knew I had to do something, but what? Finally the idea came to me…I would join him and protect my friends from the inside! It was the perfect plan!

The day I was branded was one of the happiest, and worst, days of my life. I knew my friends would be shocked, disappointed, and even hurt if they knew what I had done. However, I was now in a position where I could protect them and fulfill the promise I made to myself.

I was thrown into the thick of things right away. With aurors killing death eaters every day we were constantly low in number and in need of people to join up. Due to the shortage of people I was immediately sent on a mission to go after the Wycliffe family. It was a terrible night full of death and despair. I sat in my room weeping, unable to fall asleep with the images of their dead, cold bodies before my eyes.

I was sent on another raid the next day … and the day after that … and the day after that…it wasn't pretty, but eventually I got used to killing. The spirits of the people whose death's I caused no longer floated through my head. I hate to admit it, but I eventually got to the point where I enjoyed killing. I lived for the adrenaline rush that the slaughter of innocent people brought. The cries of those I killed became like a drug to me.

I still protected my friends at all costs. I was able to persuade the Dark Lord on several occasions to go after a different target…often suggested by myself…rather than my friends. If I was unable to stop the raid I would send a note to Dumbledore…anonymously of course…and warn them of the coming danger. It was because of my warnings that Lilly and James went into hiding with me as their secret keeper.

I never planned on betraying my friends. It just sort of…happened. One minute I was called in to see my master and the next I was kneeling on the floor before him, telling him where my best friend was hiding. All he had to do was ask and I told him. Cowardly, stupid, idiotic…RAT!

When I heard of their deaths I could hardly believe it. I had failed. The course I had taken to save my friends had eventually led to their destruction. I shut myself up in my room for days…I never ate, never slept, never did anything but cry and mope. I never talked to anyone at all. The others assumed I was mourning the loss of the Dark Lord like they were, but they were wrong…

When my head had cleared enough and I was able to think I realized that Sirius and Dumbledore would know what I had done. I was the only one who knew where the Potters were hiding…besides Albus of course…and the only one who could have betrayed them. I knew Sirius would be coming after me. He and James were like brothers and Sirius would never forgive me for causing his death. I had to come up with a plan, and fast…


	5. Howling at the Moon

**_Here's everyone's favorite warewolf [unless you like Jacob of course :)], LUPIN! Enjoy!_**

**_~Cissa_**

* * *

My friends are dead.

At least, James, Lilly, and Peter are. Sirius is in prison and is as good as dead to me after what he's done! He betrayed his friends and he deserves to die for it! Why, if it was a full moon I'd go out and kill him myself! Okay, calm down Remus, calm down. Anger isn't going to bring them all back.

When I was bitten as a child I realized how hard life would be from that point on. I realized how people would avoid me, how I would never be able to have any friends, and how I would have to spend much of my life sheltered and away from human contact. I had become resigned to the idea and was ready to live out my life as a werewolf.

However, when Dumbledore became headmaster of Hogwarts and offered me a place at the school I started to hope again. I hoped I could live a somewhat normal life, I hoped I could go to school and have a job like a normal person…I hoped I could have friends.

James, Sirius and Peter were those friends. We did absolutely everything together. For the first time in my life I was part of a group, and a popular one at that. There was always a part of me, though, that feared that they would discover my secret and banish me as others had done before them.

Well, they did discover the secret but instead of shunning me they embraced who I was and accepted me all the more. They even became illegal animagus so they could keep me company when I was transformed. I can't even begin to express how much that meant to me.

Lilly eventually joined our group after she started dating James and we all thought she was the perfect match for him. Kind, smart, mischievous, and gorgeous to boot, she was all he could have asked for in a girl and much more. When they got married we couldn't have been more thrilled! Well, that's all come crashing down around me now.

I was so shocked when Dumbledore came and told me what had happened that I didn't speak for a full ten minutes after he had finished telling the tale of how Sirius had betrayed James and Lilly to Voldemort, how Peter…stupid Peter…had gone after and cornered him, how Sirius had slaughtered him and many muggles, and finally how Sirius was sent off to Azkaban laughing. Laughing! The least he could have done was shown some remorse for what he had done! Why I…breathe Remus, breathe. As I said before, I couldn't speak. I just couldn't believe that I had lost all my friends…my only friends…all in one horrible night. I was alone.


End file.
